


Adventure Park

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Aqours take Hanamaru to an amusement park to celebrate her birthday.





	Adventure Park

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for typos, or anything out of place (I wrote this in like an hour or less). I tried to make it to Hanamaru's b-day alas, I was not able to finish it on time.

Her phone started buzzing and Hanamaru picked it up. The messages were from the Aqours chat.

Ruby: Hanamaru-chan happy birthday! I’m so glad I got to meet you!  
Yoshiko: Little demon, Yohane has cast a spell for you, as a reward for making it to another year as a loyal servant.  
Ruby: You could just say happy birthday you know?  
Yoshiko: Sh-shut up!  
Kanan: Ahaha, Maru happy birthday. Let’s do our best from now on.  
Dia: Hanamaru-san, happy birthday, I look forward to another year together.  
Chika: HANAMARU-CHAN HAPPY B-DAY!  
Riko: You know you don’t need to put everything in capitals right?  
Riko: Hanamaru-chan happy B-day, let’s make more memories together.  
Mari: Oh Riko don’t be a party killer  
Riko: Eh?  
Mari: Anyways Hanamaru-chan, have a nice SHINY B-day!  
You: Aww am I late to the party? Ehehe  
You: Hanamaru-chan happy birthday :D  
Chika: Okay now that everyone has sent their messages should we give Hanamaru her present? Ruby-chan care to do the honors?  
Ruby: Hanamaru we have you a big surprise for tomorrow meet up with us at the Numazu station at 9.

Oh right, Hanamaru was so into her book that she completely forgot that tomorrow, was her birthday. Well technically it was 12:15 so today was her birthday, she sent a big thanks to everyone and soon they all went to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

At 8:53 Hanamaru had already arrived at the station waiting for her friends to arrive. The first ones were the Kurosawa sisters, Ruby gave her a long hug and her birthday present: a stylish beret she made herself. Quite Dia-unlike she also gave Hanamaru a hug and a present, an old copy of her favorite book. The brunette was surprised at this she didn’t think Dia would know what her favorite book was. Only a few minutes later the second years arrived all of them hugged Hanamaru. The later one never asked for presents, she sees her friends as the most valuable thing she has and to have Aqours was already the best gift she could have asked for. Though the second years didn’t think that way. Somehow they managed to make a full song only for her. The brunette was so moved she almost cried but she didn’t have enough time because Yoshiko, Mari, and Kanan arrived. Kanan and Mari gave her a small box each. Mari’s had a pair of diamond-like earrings, and Kanan’s a matching watch. Yoshiko had a faith pink on her cheeks and she wasn’t looking at Hanamaru but somehow she manages to give her her birthday present: a matching feather-shaped necklace that matched the one Yohane always uses. All those presents moved Hanamaru to tears but Kanan did not allow her to cry.  
“Come on Maru-chan, we still need to take you to the main event so no tears allowed until the day is over understood?” Not trusting herself if she speaks the honey-eyed girl nodded.  
“Well then let’s go!” Aqour’s leader said before everyone hopped onto the train.

 

\----------------------------------------------

“Mirai zura! Kanan-chan let’s go one more time!”  
“Ahaha, you really liked roller coaster.” The blue haired girls responded looking behind her. She and Hanamaru managed to get the front seats, Chika and Riko were just behind, Chika reassuring Riko that they didn’t die. Only a few rows behind You and Mari were teasing Yoshiko who had to ride alone because Ruby was too scared to do it and Dia stayed with her. At first, Hanamaru didn’t want to do it but the rest of Aqours managed to convince her.  
After Maru rode all the roller coaster in the park Aqours made its way to the small carnival. The girls made sure to get everything that caught Maru’s attention. In less than an hour, the smallest girl of the group had 3 popsicles, 2 chocolates, 4 candy bars, 3 stuffed animals, 2 pairs of glasses, and a cap with the park’s name. She was a big eater, yes, however, she also had 8 precious friends celebrating her birthday and way more candies than she wanted to.  
“Everyone lets go and see the fireworks together zura,” Hanamaru said while handing out some of the candies her friends got her a few minutes before.

\------------------------------------------------

Night time already this was the last event of the evening. As the sky light up so did nine pairs of eyes, amazed by how beautiful fireworks can be. Hanamaru remembered the first time they all sang together, it was during the Numazu’s firework festival. The song, mijuku dreamer, was emotional, yet it describes perfectly how Hanamaru feels right here, right now.  
Hanamaru wasn’t the kind of girl to remember her birthday, but, if she was going to spend the next years with her 8 beloved friends, maybe from now on she could remember them.


End file.
